


A Moment In The Storm

by Jamalexlee



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, muldoon/John Silver (implied) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamalexlee/pseuds/Jamalexlee
Summary: Prompt: bsconfinementchallenge: Place: a hut on Maroon island, Reason: Hurricane, Mood: ust, angst, comfort.The Maroon Island is being rocked by a hurricane causing Silver to have nightmares of the last storm he was stuck in. Flint is there to offer comfort.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Kudos: 39
Collections: Black Sails Confinement Challenge





	A Moment In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Still not totally happy with this one - but I'm shortly to be off Furlough so I thought I'd better finish this. Sorry in advance!

_ Winds roared like demons against the Walrus, rain lashed in all directions, waves crushing down upon the desperate screaming crew and Silver desperately clutches Muldoon’s hand to his chest trying desperately to be heard over the noise.  _

_ “Help! God!!!!”  _

_ Muldoon squeezes his hand pulling his attention back to him, “They say the worst of it don’t last long. What the water does to you once it’s got you.” He looks terrified but as though he’s trying to be calm as the water finally begins to close around his head, “It makes you cold, makes you scared. It shows you things. Bad things. But then it warms you. It settles you.” His head drops briefly below the water and Silver retches him up with a grunt, “It shows you places you’ve been. Like the people you’ve loved. They’re all there waiting for you. It doesn’t sound so bad.”  _

“Silver.” 

_ The water is advancing faster and faster and in short order Muldoon is under the water and thrashing, fighting, terrified and all Silver can do is watch, clutch his hand and scream at the injustice of it all.  _

“Silver.”

_ Water splashes across Silver’s face and the tattoo on the fingers still desperately clutching at him seem like a mockery. “LIFE” those fingers declare as their owner scrambles and clutches at Silver as if trying to keep hold of life itself by grabbing at the air he can no longer breathe… _

_ “Fuck! No…”  _

_ The thrashing is lessening now… any moment - Silver screams. _

“Silver!” 

The scream’s delivered with a vicious shake and now Silver isn’t with Muldoon, nor on the Walrus, not at sea at all. As he blinks back to wakefulness he remembers he’s on the Maroon Island in the hut he currently shares with his Captain, who is now looking over him half-dressed and concerned. In the night he can hear the sounds of the hurricane that hit the island a day ago forcing them to share to avoid the dangers outside. 

Silver passes his hand over his eyes, “I’m sorry Captain. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Flint snorts, “We are alone Silver. Enough with the Captain. I woke you for a reason.” Flint’s eyes soften. “You were crying for help and just screaming in general. What were you dreaming of?”

Silver signs, “The Walrus during that hurricane.” He looks up at Flint through his eyelashes, “I was screaming for help for Muldoon.” He finds he can’t look at Flint when he continues, “His legs were pinned down by a canon and I couldn’t… he was so frightened but he was trying to comfort me! Telling me his death wasn’t going to be as bad as it could be. And all I could do was…” Silver makes fists as anger at his uselessness surges through him. 

“What do you think you could have done differently, Silver? Those guns are on wheels for a reason - they are too heavy to lift.” Flint’s eyes stray to Silver’s stump, “even if you’d had both legs on your own you wouldn’t have been able to lift it off him.” Silver opens his mouth to argue, “No. There was nothing you could do. You said he spoke to comfort you and perhaps he did. But you were there, you gave him a chance at calmness.” Flint licks his lips, “At least he died with someone who… cared for him.” 

Silver’s eyes snap up at this. He couldn’t know. But a mere glance is enough to show that Flint knew exactly what he was saying. When Muldoon had come to him in his pain and offered him some measure of escape from it Silver at first resisted seeing it as pity or payment for what Silver had done for the crew in Charlestown. But knowing what else he’d done to the crew… 

Muldoon had persisted though and when he looked at Silver, properly looked, Silver knew it wasn’t pity or duty that moved him to make his offer - the lust hard to miss. And to feel desired to feel wanted when he felt only distance and anger from the only other person onboard Silver himself desired… 

“I’m glad,” says Flint breaking Silver from his thoughts, “that you had someone then.” He fixes Silver with that stare that always seems to be capable of seeing right through to his soul, “I let my anger with you, with life, with what happened in Charlestown, with...” Flint licks his lips, “with Miranda, stop me from being there for you. A new role and a new way living all at once. As soon as you told me what I’d already known. That you’d betrayed me I regretted shutting you out.” Flint’s hand lands on Silver’s arm with a squeeze, “You and I should have been partners for a long time before you said it should be so. I’m sorry. I can’t take back the time we lost, or how I treated you then, but I am sorry all the same.” 

Silver snorts at this moving his hand to rub his eyes. “Had the situation been different I’m certain I would have been dead.” 

“You think so.” Silver meets Flint’s eyes and is surprised to find them sparkling with warmth and humour, a slight smirk playing around his lips. “You’re probably not wrong, at least at the beginning of what has become this partnership. But at the time that was not what saved you. It wasn’t even your actions on the warship that led to your new position on the crew that saved you.” And again there’s that stare. “It was because it was you. I was furious but I couldn’t, wouldn’t kill you.” His hand comes to caress Silver’s cheek. “How I feel for you might be the end of me yet, just as you said, but it doesn’t change the fact that I do care for you. Have cared for you - for quite some time now.”

Flint gives his arm one last squeeze and goes to leave. Silver grabs his hand.

“Stay.” whispers Silver, eyes on Flint’s hand as he couldn’t quite bring himself to look him in the eyes in this moment, “The hurricane isn’t going anywhere and this way you’ll have less distance to travel if I wake you again.” 

The fingers he held entwined themselves with his, “Alright.” 

Silver moves back to make space and Flint slides easily next to him as if he always should be there. He brings the hand holding him towards him until Flint is curled around him, breath lightly moving the curls on Silver’s neck. 

“I care for you too.” It's barely more than a whisper, frightened to break this odd moment between them. 

Flint squeezes his fingers and nuzzles into his hair in response and Silver lets himself fall back to sleep. 

***

It's with a loud bang and a sudden violent motion behind him that Silver awakens the second time that night. 

Above him is Flint, the gun Silver himself had abandoned at his bedside in hand, aiming at the open window where thunder and lightning were playing merry havoc with the outside world. 

“I don’t believe even you can kill a hurricane with a gunshot, Captain,” Silver says cheekily repressing the urge to laugh. 

Flint’s eyes drop from the storm towards Silver with a glare at his teasing him. He flicks the safety back on the gun and returns it to the floor. “Back to Captain, are we?”

Silver waits until Flint is unarmed and once again facing him before replying, “And what should I be calling you?”

Flint takes one of his hands in his as his other goes to Silver’s cheek, “James.” His eyes glowing with a tenderness Silver isn’t sure he’ll ever feel worthy of. 

Silver brings his own hand to Flint’s face in a caress before leaning in for a light kiss. “James.” he whispers against Flint’s lips staring deep into his eyes. 

Flint responds with a deep kiss that leaves Silver breathless as he presses him down. Silver presses close and lets his hands wander lower, underneath the long white shirt Flint had been sleeping in, sweeping across his captain’s strong back. 

Flint drew back and, with a little hesitation, drew his shirt over his head. Silver let his eyes roam over the man in front him, taking in the strong build of a fighter, the scars of the survivor, many of which Silver had been there for the making of and others that came from a time before and the seemingly endless freckles that Silver idly wondered might contain a constellation or two. 

Silver tilted Flint’s eyes to meet his, “You’re beautiful, James.” 

Flint’s hands came to rest on his chest, his heart fluttering, “Not as much as you.” 

They met in the middle their lips and touches saying everything they couldn’t figure out how to say. 

Flint’s hands felt like fire on Silver’s skin, each caress sending shots of desire through him. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. With reluctance Silver pulled away.

“Do you have any…”  _ where has my silver tongue got to? _ Silver wonders but still finds it impossible to finish the sentence. 

Flint stares at him for a moment, no doubt checking for reluctance or hesitation but finding none left the bed. 

Silver very much enjoyed the view as Flint crossed the room to rummage in his bag and return to him sporting an impressive erection and a very large bottle of oil. 

As Flint settled on the bed once more Silver took the bottle with a smirk. “Someone wanted to be prepared.” 

_ Oh what a lovely colour on him _ Silver thought and to his delight found it spread far beyond Flint’s face. 

“Someone was hoping,” mutters Flint, the colour darkening, “Besides having oil on hand is always useful.” 

Silver kisses his blushing Captain deeply knowing he is one of the few privileged people to have ever seen him blush, to know it was even possible for him to do so.  _ I won’t give this up unless there is truly no other way. I intend to keep this impossible man alive and by my side. _ Silver offers up the vow to any deity that dains to listen. 

He hands Flint the bottle lying back and waiting. So when Flint straddles him, opens the bottle to drip a significant amount on his hands and then reaches towards his own opening… well Silver can only watch in shock. 

Flint grunts at the first touch, before quiet hmm follows. Silver’s hands go to Flint’s thighs rubbing them soothingly, “Open your eyes, James. I need to see them.” Flint’s eyes open, colour nearly gone from them with his desire over taking him. 

Silver can only watch and groan in anticipation as Flint proceeds to fuck himself open on his fingers. Stretching and rocking in search of more friction. Suddenly Silver feels a slick hand encircling his aching cock and coating it thoroughly. 

Flint moves again and then slowly he presses down onto Silver until he’s completely seated and they’re both moaning at the feeling. 

“You have no idea how good you look like that do you?” says Silver 

Flint smiles and begins to move. Rocking at first before lifting just a little setting an unhurried place as Silver’s hands stroked along those maddening thighs losing himself in the pleasure and motion set by his lover. James looked half drunk lost in the pleasure of the ride and Silver couldn’t believe how close he had come to never having this. Never seeing his James like this. It was too much - it wasn’t enough. Silver planted himself as best he could and began to thrust, trying to give as much as he was given and was rewarded with a gasp from James and a slight shudder in motion before James regained his rhythm, stared down at silver, grabbing his hands for balance and rode him all the harder. 

Those eyes, how could they show so much - how could Flint allow himself to be so readable. But it was James he was seeing now and it had long occurred to Silver that he was the only one now that ever saw the depths of James in those eyes. Cold flints they might be to others they were burning pools of passion and emotion to Silver. He couldn’t bear it and slammed his eyes closed as they came. 

Silver came round to an armful of still slightly blushing and flushing captain nuzzling in a way that was distinctly unFlintish and every bit James. “Do you think we’ll sleep through the night now?” he murmurs into Silver’s neck.

“With any luck… no.” Silver huffs a slight laugh, “I think sleeping in bed will be even less of an activity we are interested in than usual.” 

Flint snorted and snuggled deeper and despite what he said Silver found himself slipping once more into sleep. Calmer and happier than he could remember being in a long time.  _ Who would have thought it would take a tempest for us to find our calm? _


End file.
